


Us In Retrograde

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Doyoung and Taeyong are like perpendicular lines, always crossing paths and always there yet, so far away.





	Us In Retrograde

When Dongyoung meets Taeyong for the first time, he isn’t human.

He’s worshipped, loved, cared for and he sits on a gold perch behind the King. Dongyoung is only seventeen at the time but he’s never seen anything more enchanting. Taeyong’s three times the size of a regular bird, his feathers are a blazing red and there’s gold on his belly. Dongyoung feels small walking up to the King as Taeyong’s gaze follows him. “Ah, I see you are curious about my Phoenix.” The King smiles, clapping his hands before motioning for Taeyong to come. Taeyong lands on the King’s shoulder and nuzzles softly before going back to boring holes in Dongyoung. The King smiles, “This is Taeyong. He doesn’t bite unless I ask him too. There aren’t many people who know how to care for a Phoenix but they’re very loyal once you build that trust.”

Dongyoung nods, his own wings ruffling behind him softly when Taeyong ruffles his and that gets his attention. The top of Taeyong’s head lights ablaze and Dongyoung gapes, “Your Phoenix is on fire, your highness.”

The King chuckles, “Taeyong has a habit of bursting into flames at random times. It’s quite endearing.” His hand comes to brush Taeyong’s feather, hand passing over the flames to extinguish it and Taeyong coos in appreciation. “It’s amusing to see an angel like yourself being amused by something like a Phoenix. Never seen one this close?”

Dongyoung shakes his head before frowning, “I mean no, I haven’t, your highness. I’ve heard of dragons and deities but never of a bird as exquisite as your Phoenix.”

The King looks happy about that and stands, Taeyong perched on his shoulder. “I like your tone, Dongyoung. I hope to work with you well in the coming years and I hope you’re just as loyal as your father was.”

Dongyoung hums, bowing his head, his wings extending to their full length behind him and _he_ looks twice _his_ size. “I am looking forward to it, your highness.”

Dongyoung doesn’t remember much from their fest that night but he remembers the way Taeyong’s eyes curiously trail him when he’s walking out of the castle that night.

_(Dongyoung doesn’t ever meet or see Taeyong after that day. The King only summons him back once and it’s to assure his position in heaven. Dongyoung knows he can’t secure that, angels don’t have that power but he promises anyways. The King was loved and the King loved. Dongyoung thinks maybe he did his own securing of that spot.)_

 

* * *

 

When Dongyoung sees Taeyong again, he doesn’t recognize him.

It’s 1921, the dead of night, but the swing club Dongyoung is at is bursting with life. The youth is dancing the nights away and although, it’s technically not legal for them to even be here, for this place to even _exist_ , yet they continue to return every night for a taste of freedom. Dongyoung enjoys feeling the energy of everyone. He stands in the balcony with some of the politician's heirs, a cigar in his mouth and his wings hidden. He had been eyeing someone on the dance floor for a while and by the way she keeps looking up, she knows he’s there. She smiles at him and goes back to dancing with a fella he knows she won’t be going home with.

The band only gets more energetic and louder as the night progresses. He wonders just how many humans know that there’s angels and other underworldlys present tonight. He hums and snaps along to the music, so engrossed that he only barely notices someone taking the cigar from his hand. The young man looks slightly disgusted by the cigar before taking a hit and sighing. He’s beautiful, his skin sunkissed and his shoulders board. Someone Dongyoung would definitely bed. “Isn’t smoking bad for angels, Dongyoung?” His tone is bordering raspy and is rich in depth. Dongyoung catches the hint of red in his hair and when they finally lock eyes, he’s curious. “Is smoking bad for a Phoenix, Taeyong?”

Taeyong smiles, passing the cigar back to Dongyoung before leaning over the railing with him. His hand lands on the small of Dongyoung’s back and it’s warm even through the layers of his clothes. He assumes that all of Taeyong must feel scorching, well of course he is, he’s a Phoenix. Even when Taeyong leans up to whisper into his ear over the music, his lips and breath are a little too hot for comfort. “It’s good to see a familiar face after centuries.”

Dongyoung would agree, although Taeyong’s face isn’t familiar whatsoever. He remembers how elegant Taeyong had looked as a bird, he admits he was a bit jealous of his wingspan but Taeyong now. Taeyong looks young for his age, well the age Dongyoung assumes he is. Taeyong looks happy, lively, like he’s gotten a taste of what it’s like to be young and carefree as a human. Taeyong’s glaze though, that's what's so familiar to him but seeing Taeyong softens it, practically erasing all the years of hardships he's been through.

“What brings you here? specifically to the city of _angels_?” Dongyoung asks, eyebrow quirking when Taeyong shrugs. The name holds up to the city, that's the only reason Dongyoung is here. He surrounds himself with angels. It's less lonely that way, but he can't remember a time he's seen other Phoenix besides Taeyong.

“I see you've got your eye on a real gem.” Taeyong notes, taking the subject off himself when he's smiling down at the girl and waving back at her when she waves . “Her name's Wendy, she's the mayor's daughter. A sweet girl, have fun tainting her, _Angel._ ” Taeyong fingers are hot against Dongyoung wrist before he's gone and the air is lukewarm again. Taeyong's a mystery and Dongyoung makes a mental note to figure him out.

But first, he has business to attend to. It's important, especially when Wendy's making her way towards him.

 

* * *

 

The next time Dongyoung sees Taeyong, it's in the worst ways.

Dongyoung's barely conscious when he see Taeyong, he has white hair this time. A nice stark contrast against his sun kissed skin but his touches are still very hot. “Hey, it's you! Nice hair, Bud!” Dongyoung comments, attempting to smile but wincing when the cut in his cheek throbs. Taeyong looks upset and genuinely concerned. It's nice to see a familiar face when he's been alone for years after leaving Los Angeles.

Taeyong hits Dongyoung thigh before pulling him up and leaning him on a wall. “Extend them please.” Taeyong whispers behind him and Dongyoung complies, extending his wings to full span. Taeyong's fingers are gentle through his feathers and oddly comforting, bringing him back to when his mother use to groom his feathers before she tucked him in for the night. He misses that type of care and comfort.  

“Fuck, Taeyong!” Dongyoung hisses, wings flapping when Taeyong accidentally agitates a wound. He can hear Taeyong wince behind him but that doesn't stop the latter from probing the wound again. Taeyong's voice is low, soft but sympathetic when he realizes the affliction of the wound.

“Someone—” Taeyong's voice is unstable and he sounds like he's gonna cry. Dongyoung doesn't need his sympathy but he craves it regardless. “The reason you're out here is because someone tried to cut them off? I made it in time, didn't I?”

Dongyoung's wings droop. It's fucking stupid how even centuries into the future, there's still assholes that think they can make quick money in exchange for angel wings. Back in LA, he had seen so many of his friends stripped of their pride and joy. An Angel without it's wings is just an immortal human. Dongyoung would much rather die than to walk another day on this Earth without his wings. Those fuckers from the club, one managed to cut through some flesh before Taeyong had intervened. It's nothing a couple days of rest won't heal but it's still fucking sucky.

“Dongyoung, you can stay with me while you heal. My place isn't that far and my roommate might be able to help.” Taeyong pauses, hand soft against his left wing and he strokes it. Just like his mother had to when he couldn't sleep. He shrugs off his jacket and covers Dongyoung's wings. “He's an angel too. Is that fine?”

 

-

 

Taeyong live closer to midtown than Dongyoung thinks.

It's easy for them to sneak past in alleyways and under bridges to get to his apartment. Although a homeless man sees them, Dongyoung's wings lifeless behind him and the homeless man murmurs hymns to himself in shock. He gets that alot.

“Taeil, I'm home!” Taeyong yells, encouraging Dongyoung to make himself at home before he's scurrying down the hall. The first thing Dongyoung notices is the rosaries placed in convenient corners of the living room. _He must really live with an angel_ , Dongyoung ponder, touching one softly. It's sends a soft wave of relief through him. He should've just told Taeyong to take him to the nearest church to heal.

“Dongyoung,” Taeyong says, drawing the other from his thoughts. Taeyong's got his arm around a smaller guy, blue hair drawing Dongyoung's eyes to it immediately but then the halo above his head that really peaks his interest. An archangel, he thought those were extinct. “This is Taeil. Taeil, this is Dongyoung.”

Taeil waves awkwardly, shrugging off Taeyong's arm before stepping closer to shake Dongyoung's hand. “Make yourself at home.” His voice is velvety and _oh_ , Dongyoung likes that. Dongyoung smiles, a true genuine smile and Taeil beams back at him. “I'm guess you wanna have a look?” Dongyoung prompts, lazily gesturing to his back and Taeil nods.

“Just take a seat and extend your wings behind the back of the sofa so I can get better access.” Dongyoung nods, shrugging of Taeyong's jacket before complying. Taeil rounds the sofa, Taeyong trailing behind him and then Dongyoung has two pairs of hands on his back.

It's unintentionally sends a body shiver through him and Taeil chuckles. “Taeyong, I've got this.” Taeyong grumbles but removes his hand, leaving Dongyoung's skin to cool again. “I'm always telling him his hands are too hot. He needs to learn to stop bursting into flames.” Taeil adds, his fingers probing Dongyoung's wound but he barely notices when there's small talk.

“You still do that?” Dongyoung directs at Taeyong, craning his neck only to catch a glimpse of Taeyong's hand bursting into flames at that exact moment. Taeyong squeals, waving his hand in the air and the flame fizzles out quick. “Only when I'm nervous or worried.” Taeyong justifies.

“So which one are you now? Nervous or worried?” Dongyoung follows up. Taeyong ponders, nose scrunching up as he does so. “Both. Nerorried. Worvous.” Dongyoung laughs. He likes how honest he is.

“Hate to break this reunion but Taeyong can you come here?” Taeil butts in. Dongyoung re-accommodates himself in his seat, let's Taeil tug his wing out and feels both of them touching his wound. “ Dongyoung, this might hurt but Taeyong's gonna have to burn you.”

“Burn me?” Dongyoung repeats, _had he heard that right_? Taeil laughs, “It sounds bad but since Phoenixes can be reborn from fire and ashes, his fire has a healing aspect to it. You'll recover faster.”

Dongyoung feels Taeyong’s warm palm presses against his nape, gentle and calming. His shoulder’s slump forward and he brushes his fingertips against Taeyong’s. “I trust you.” Taeyong squeeze his neck once and regardless of Dongyoung putting his full trust in Taeyong, it’s still nerve racking. The idea of his flesh burning, plus he just met Taeil. Just because he’s an archangel doesn’t mean he’s right about this. The minutes tick by and nothing yet.

“Why aren’t you doing it?” Dongyoung asks, turning to look at Taeyong. The other has clear concern on his face, his mouth is barely open and he looks, _looks_ at Dongyoung like he’s a small child. Dongyoung doesn’t like that feeling. “You’re tense. Loosen up.” Taeil says, motioning for Dongyoung to turn around again when he presses himself against Taeyong’s back－his hand on Taeyong’s. Dongyoung can hear Taeil whispering to Taeyong, probably something reassuring as he presses Taeyong’s hand back on the wound.

Taeyong’s hand progressively and rapidly gets hot, “You might pass out, by the way.” Taeil adds before he goes back to whispering to Taeyong. “Oh great, now you tell me.” Dongyoung giggles, his stomach dropping but his vision blurring. He closes his eyes, letting the nausea take over him before he passes out cold to the sound of Taeil telling Taeyong that he’s doing great.

 

-

 

Dongyoung’s mouth tastes metallic when he opens his eyes. He realizes he isn’t in his room when he looks at the window, he doesn’t even have a window in his room. Judging by the framed picture of Taeyong with someone he doesn’t recognize, he’s still at Taeyong’s and Taeil’s. He stretches his arms, cracks his knuckles and sits up right when Taeyong emerges from what he can only presume is his closet－his shirt half on. “You're awake.” Taeyong squeaks, pulling his shirt down fast.

He looks small, _feels_ small when Dongyoung looks at him. “How long have I been out?” Dongyoung finally asks, jumping when he hears how rough his voice is. Taeyong waves his hands around, “Give or take two or three days?”

“Days?” Dongyoung croaks, his wings finally unfolding behind him. They rustle like they’ve been agitated and Taeyong whimpers, slowly walking to the side of the bed. He’s gentle when he touches Dongyoung’s wing, pushing it downward and crawling to Dongyoung. “You’ve healed, almost fully.” Taeyong offers, hand stilling on the wing before he continues. “Can you feel that wing again?”

Dongyoung sighs, closes his eyes as he tries to flap the wing. It tingles and he hears the whoosh of it but he can't feel it fully. Dongyoung frowns.

“Maybe it's cause you were sleeping for a while?” Taeyong offers. Dongyoung hums, rubs a knuckle into his eye and yawns. “So, do I just go home now?”

 

-

 

Dongyoung ends up staying for longer than he expects.

Taeil tells him he wants to observe how he heals and hopes he heals fine. Dongyoung is skeptical about it but Taeyong encourages him to stay, promises him home cooked meals and a roof over his head with no cost. “I guess.” Dongyoung murmurs and Taeyong claps his hands happily.

Spending time at Taeyong’s and Taeil’s includes eating dinner together every day, something Dongyoung has trouble getting use to because he hasn’t done that since he lived with his parents way back when. It also includes meeting their friends and by friends, he means just Yuta.

Yuta is gorgeous, bubbly and bright and has no idea what personal space is. Dongyoung meets Yuta when it’s Taeil’s birthday and he shows up with cake. Dongyoung answers the door and immediately recognizes him from the picture frame by Taeyong’s bed. “You must be Dongyoung.” Yuta says, leans forward, kissing Dongyoung so casually and he pushes past him to make way for the kitchen. Dongyoung gaspes, completely shocked.

“Who is i- Dongyoung, you okay?” Taeyong asks, tugging the sleeve of Dongyoung sweater. “He just kissed me.” Dongyoung says, pointing at a happy Yuta in the kitchen. Yuta looks up, mischievous smile on his face as he skips over and kisses Taeyong too. Taeyong doesn’t even flinch, just puckers his lips too, let’s Yuta do it and it leaves Dongyoung even more frazzled than before.

“What?!” Dongyoung shouts.

Yuta winks, “Incubus.” Dongyoung opens his mouth but Yuta cuts him off before he can even start, “And no, contrary to popular belief I don’t sex all the time. Kissing is enough until the next I get into someone’s pants.”

“I see you met Yuta.” Taeil says, emerging from his room. His hair is askew and Yuta cooes at him, pushes some of his hair done before kissing him. Taeil hums, kissing him for a beat longer than Yuta had kiss either of them. “Happy birthday, Taeil!” Yuta says when they part. Taeil laughs softly before hugging Yuta and making a beeline to the cake. Dongyoung notices how Yuta starts to literally glow and he nudges Taeyong. “Are they…”

Taeyong shakes his head, “No, he just likes giving longer kisses on special occasions. He starts radiating when the kisses last longer or depending on how many kisses he gets.”

Taeil shrugs, “You get use to this kissing after a while.”

“I’m clean.” Yuta adds.

 

**-**

 

Yuta turns out to mean a lot more to Taeyong than Dongyoung is lead to believe.

Whenever Yuta’s in a funk, he comes around and seeks out Taeyong. More often than not Taeyong is quick to pick up on it, he doesn't asks what’s wrong and just goes to get his jacket before leaving with Yuta. Taeyong returns at the dead of night, only greeting Dongyoung before going to his room. Dongyoung doesn’t asks about it and just lets his curiosity grow. Taeil doesn’t tell him anything either, doesn’t even bat an eye the times Taeyong comes home midday, same clothes he’s had on from yesterday.

That alone should’ve been a dead giveaway but Dongyoung doesn’t pick up on it till it hits him square in this face. He walks in on Yuta fucking Taeyong against the balcony door. They don’t notice him and he thanks the graces of god before he’s silently backing out and closing the door slowly. He bumps into Taeil and the other gives him a sympathetic look, “You walked in on them, didn’t you?”

Dongyoung nods weakly. “I didn’t expect it. I’m gonna have to wash my eyes.” He jokes and Taeil laughs, “Wanna go get dinner since the apartment’s being occupied?”

Something in Dongyoung tingles, “I’d love that.”

 

-

 

“He did what?” Dongyoung gasps.

Taeil laughs, “He set the church on fire and cried about it. I felt so bad for him.” Dongyoung snorts, of all people Taeyong would be the one to set a church on fire. Taeil tells Dongyoung about how they just barely managed to save the building and how pissed most of the angels in the area were about it. “I soon realized he has random bursts of flames when he’s uncomfortable or excited. It was really cute, so I offered him a place to say, got him a job at the church and well, here we are now.”

“And Yuta? Did he just show up?” Dongyoung asks, playing with the stirrer in his coffee. Taeil shakes his head, “He’s always kind of been around Taeyong. They’re kinda a package deal. When Taeyong had a freak out after setting the church on fire, the first person he called was Yuta. Yuta came to check on him and he’s just hanged around ever since. He’s a good person.” Taeil says.

“Sometimes he gets these days where it’s hard for him to get out of bed and he’s just dim, very unenergetic and Taeyong helps him out. You know how Taeyong is, he likes to help out as much as he can even if he doesn’t know how. So what you saw in the apartment, it’s probably been a bad day for Yuta.”

Dongyoung hums, “He is an incubus. He may try to limit how many times he beds someone by lasting off kisses but it’ll eventually catch up to him.” Taeil nods in agreement, “He really wants to separate himself of that stereotype. He wants to be seen as more than just _what_ he is.”

“Respectable, I just hope it isn’t taking a toll on him.” Dongyoung says. “Taeyong’s only going to hold him off for so long.”

Taeil hums. The conversation dies and they sit there, in the booth at an Ihop while Good Vibrations plays in the speakers. They eat in silence for a while before Dongyoung speaks up again, “What about you? How did you end up _here_?”

Taeil chuckles, “It’s a long story.” Dongyoung shrugs, “We’ve got time.”

 

-

 

Taeil is a good fuck.

That sounds crass and yeah, it is but it’s the truth and Dongyoung loves being brutally honest. He’s told Taeil too－He told Taeil while he had Taeil pressed against his bathroom mirror. Taeil had whined in response, his halo shaking over his head and he presses his hips back towards Dongyoung’s. “Thanks.” Taeil mumbles, breathy and soft.

Taeil is also adorable, soft, caring and Dongyoung tells him that too. He tells Taeil when they’re out getting groceries and Taeyong’s left them alone because he insisted he gets to pick the cereal this week. Taeil looks up from the grocery list and smiles softly at Dongyoung. Dongyoung scratches his arm nervously and averts his gaze, not liking the feeling of being put on the spot by someone like Taeil. “Hey.” Taeil whispers, hand gently covering Dongyoung’s and Dongyoung looks at him then. Taeil doesn’t look like he’s about to make fun of him, quite the opposite of that. Taeil looks safe and welcoming.

Dongyoung feels good about this, about Taeil. He smiles back at him and Taeil chuckles, tugging on Dongyoung’s sleeve. Taeil kisses him sweetly, savoring, very different from all the kisses they usually have. Dongyoung _really_ likes Taeil’s company.

Dongyoung likes Taeil by his side, with him when he’s just waking up and when he’s going to sleep. It feels a lot like falling in love but Dongyoung realizes it isn’t like that at all. He realizes a year later when Taeil asks him to go to Canoga Park, California with him. “They need an archangel there and I hear they’re looking for more angels too. Maybe you could join me?” Taeil says. His voice is strong and clear but his body tells Dongyoung that he’s nervous, worried about Dongyoung’s answer. When Dongyoung looks at Taeil, he doesn't see a future with him. He doesn’t think he has the mental capacity to start to comprehend being with Taeil for a century let alone where they’d end up in a year's time.

“I think,” Dongyoung sighs, “I think I like it too much here to leave just yet.”

 

**-**

 

Dongyoung finds himself in a college town years after Taeil leaves.

The town thrives solely because there’s a huge college smack in the middle. Old alumni and new alike reside here, Saturday is when the city is live. The stadium gets packed and you can hear it from miles away, all through the town when it gets like that. Dongyoung likes it, he looks young enough to pass as a early twenty something year old. He blends in fast, picks up on lingo and style and before he knows it he’s a year away from graduating and that's when he sees Yuta.

It’s nothing big or special, just a sense of nostalgia that wash through Dongyoung he suddenly feels like he’s back in the 90’s when he had met Yuta for the first time. He hasn’t changed, still looks just as bright and mischievous as before. He looks well suited for this era, Dongyoung thinks. It’s a lot easier for incubi to thrive now than ever before and with Yuta’s charm, especially in a college town, he’s bound to be be thriving just as much as the town does alone.

But seeing Yuta also means Taeyong is around or he at least knows what’s Taeyong’s up to. It’s a weird feeling Dongyoung gets when he thinks about reuniting with Taeyong yet again but he pushes it down in favor for just greeting Yuta first. He pushes past some of the crowd to get to Yuta, the latter’s eyes landing on him and he shoots up. “Dongyoung!” Yuta shouts, drawing the attention of passerbys and Dongyoung laughs, lets Yuta cling to him.

He plants a big ol’ kiss on Dongyoung’s lips and nuzzles into his cheek. Dongyoung can already see the slight glow of his skin just from the small peck and he let’s it pass. “Oh, how are you buddy?” Yuta asks, pulling away to get a good look at Dongyoung.

Dongyoung laughs, “I’m good, how about you? What brings you here?” Here meaning this stadium, this game, this town. Yuta hums, kisses Dongyoung again just because and fiddles with Dongyoung’s shirt collar. “Wanted to study anatomy professionally.” Yuta shrugs and Dongyoung rolls his eyes when a shitting eating grin settles on Yuta’s face. Yuta giggles, wipes the corner of his eyes like he’s crying before shaking his head. “I dunno, Seattle got boring and We kinda just decided to come down south. Never been in a state quite like this one.”

“ _We?_ ” Dongyoung asks. Yuta’s eyes twinkle, a knowing smile adorning his face. “Me and Taeyong.”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

“Oh.”

 

-

 

Yuta tells Dongyoung that Taeyong lives on campus, close to the science wings of the town. “But that’s like all the way across town from where I’m at.” Dongyoung complains and Yuta pinches him. “I know he’d appreciate it if you visit him.”

Yuta tells him that Taeyong’s recent obsession are books. “And that’s the only reason he took up that part time job at the library on that side of the campus.” So naturally Dongyoung’s first thought is to go to the library. But When it comes time to actually talk to Taeyong, he just stands outside the library, looking at the big metal doors from the last step of the staircase and sighs. The last time he talked to Taeyong, it was after he had broken things off with Taeil. He couldn’t even look Taeyong in the eye because of how many times the poor guy had walked in on Taeil and him. He thinks maybe he should just turn back, leave Taeyong be regardless of how much he wants to the see the latter. Seeing Taeyong had always been a reassurance at different point of Dongyoung’s life but it’s always Taeyong finding him.

He doesn’t even have time to back out when the door swings open and Taeyong steps out. He squints at the midday sun, nose scrunching and he pushes up his glasses. Dongyoung tenses, takes in Taeyong in all his pink haired glory and huffs. Taeyong looks even younger than the last time they’ve met which is ironic because of how old they both actually are and he seems to be healthier, fuller in his cheeks and Dongyoung thinks it’s a good look for him.

“Dongyoung?” Taeyong says, down right confused and shocked as he looks at Dongyoung.

Dongyoung waves meekly, “Hi, Taeyong.”

Taeyong jets down the stairs, stopping just short of a step in front of Dongyoung and he reaches out slowly. His eyebrows furrow and he tugs on one of Dongyoung’s earlobes, gasping when Dongyoung lets out a small ‘ _ow_ ’.

“Oh my god, it really is you!” Taeyong shouts, pulling Dongyoung into a quick hug before he’s patting Dongyoung’s cheeks. “ _Dude_ , oh my god!”

“Dude.” Dongyoung says back and Taeyong laughs, beautiful and unabashedly. Dongyoung’s heart flutters a little at the sound. It feels like home.

 

-

 

They always say it’s easy to fall back into old habits.

It’s an easy transition for Dongyoung－going from not seeing Taeyong for almost two decades to seeing him again, everyday. That also includes seeing Yuta a lot more again and meeting Johnny. Johnny is big, undeniably gorgeous ( _almost offensively so_ ) and a big goof. He reminds Dongyoung _a lot_ of the King Taeyong use to reside with. When Johnny had greeted him the first time, a firm handshake and a blinding smile on his face, Dongyoung stutters. He looks at Taeyong and Taeyong smiles awkwardly. “Uh?” Dongyoung starts when Johnny excuses himself for a bit. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s a no. This isn’t the King. He just looks like him.” Taeyong whispers, leaning towards Dongyoung with a gentle hand on his upper thigh. Taeyong retreats as fast as he had leaned over, not giving Dongyoung a chance to process before Johnny’s back from the bathroom.

Things _are_ different, just a bit. Dongyoung doesn’t live with Taeyong anymore so it’s different in the sense that he has to _plan_ to see Taeyong. They’re plans fall through too many times the first few times but then they get into the swings of things. They plan around their classes and Taeyong’s shifts at the library, sometimes just to hang out,  sometimes for lunch, sometimes just to do work in each others company. Dongyoung realizes just how much he’s missed Taeyong when the other comes to his apartment one afternoon, a butt ton of bags in tow. Dongyoung laughs at the obvious strain on Taeyong’s face. “Hey! Wanted to try out this shrimp taco recipe and I thought you could be my guinea pig.”

Dongyoung smiles softly, taking a couple bags from Taeyong and leads the way to his kitchen. “You have a key, why didn’t you use it?” Taeyong holds up the bags, face dead serious and he rolls his eyes. “I was kinda occupied.”

“Anyways,” Taeyong says with a clap, looking around the kitchen and then back at Dongyoung. “Get out of my kitchen. You’re not allowed back in till I’m done.” He states, using all his might to push Dongyoung out. Dongyoung relaxes, “Oh, gravity!” Dongyoung shouts. Taeyong groans, “ Stop quoting Lilo & Stitch and leave please.”

Dongyoung turns to looks at Taeyong and laughs when he sees him pouting. His heart skips the smallest beat and he tugs on Taeyong’s bottom lip with his fingers. “Stop pouting, your mouth’s gonna stay like that.” Taeyong swats his hand away and pouts further just to spite Dongyoung. Dongyoung pats his head. “Don’t burn down my kitchen please.” Dongyoung finally says, leaving Taeyong to his own devices. “You dickwad, you know I know how to cook!” Taeyong yells.

“That’s what they all say before they burn a kitchen down!” Dongyoung yells back.

“That was once! Drop it!”

 

**-**

 

Dongyoung has a breaking point, everyone does.

Dongyoung’s just happens to be a sophomore lycan-fae architect major in the form of Jung Jaehyun. It’s not because he has a shitty personality or anything, no he’s a great guy but, he just so happens to be into Taeyong. Like _really_ into Taeyong.

It starts off in small doses, the single rose being delivered with a different poem attached at the end of each of Taeyong’s shifts. Taeyong absolutely brightens up at each one. “This one’s pink today.” Taeyong says when him and Dongyoung are walking to the campus diner. Dongyoung hums, not really wanting to pay mind to it but he knows who’s given them to Taeyong.

It’s only a week before Valentine’s Day that Dongyoung realizes what Jaehyun’s planning. Dongyoung can see it a mile away and bitterly whispers, “I called it.” To Johnny when Jaehyun waits from Taeyong outside the library, a bouquet of muticolor roses in hand. It’s very romantic, Dongyoung gives the kid that but he’s seen more romantic in his life. Johnny nudges Dongyoung softly, a frown on his face and Dongyoung waves him off－enables Taeyong later when they’re all at dinner and he gushes about how nice it is of Jaehyun and about the date he has with him.

Yuta corners him in his apartment the night of Taeyong’s date. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Dongyoung immediately says when Yuta throws open the door. Yuta lifts the bottle of wine he’s got and a Kroger bag with goodies, “We’re gonna talk but we’ll do it when we’re buzzed.” Dongyoung groans, let’s Yuta kiss him like usual but bites his bottom lip when he pulls away. “Thanks for this.” Dongyoung whispers against Yuta’s lips.

Yuta smiles, “No problem. Now let’s get,” He pops the bottle and takes a sip, “wasted!”

 

-

 

Dongyoung decides Taeyong is too oblivious for his own good.

It's sounds harsh but how can he _not_ have noticed the longing look Dongyoung gives him. But Dongyoung can practically hear Johnny's dumbass voice in his head telling him that relationships are a two way street and he shouldn't expect Taeyong to just pick up on any signals he's given. Dongyoung admits Taeyong is still slow when it comes to social cues.

It irks Dongyoung when Taeyong so much as mentions Jaehyun, which sucks for Jaehyun because he's not a bad dude to begin with. Ever since Jaehyun took Taeyong out on a date, it's all the other can talk about. He’d sits there and compared Dongyoung to Jaehyun. They're nothing alike aside from a common interest in Taeyong himself. So yeah Jaehyun can suck a fucking dick, but not Taeyong's.

Dongyoung could do the most miniscule thing like breathing and Taeyong will speak up, say something along the lines like “Jaehyun is quiet when he breaths. It's kinda ideal when you want a relax environment.” And Dongyoung just nods, enables it like the fucking kicked puppy he is and he can't be mad at anyone but himself.

Their dynamics _are_ changing and either Taeyong doesn't see it or doesn't say anything because he hangs out with Dongyoung like it's business as usual. He waltzes in Dongyoung's apartment for the 4th time this week, a quarter past 4 in the afternoon and sets up in the kitchen. “I'm making those shrimp tacos you liked so much last time!” He singsongs, settings down the bags he's lugged up here and hums tones to himself. “I made it here right when it started drizzling, talk about luck.”

Dongyoung hums, sits on his couch. He feels like there's cotton in his mouth and just looks down at his phone again, forgetting what he had initially unlocked it for. Dongyoung shifts, extends one of his wings till it's in his lap and he picks at it's feathers. He had told himself he'd talk rationally to Taeyong like the adults they are but seeing him now, makes him pissed. He feels hot, nervous and he had an unsettling feeling like he's gonna fuck things up because that's just how he is. He pushes people away with harsh words and then spends time blaming himself.

Johnny had told him he needs to stop defaulting into a giant ass when he's anxious and frustrated. “Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean the rest of us have to have one too.”

“Dinner's ready.” Taeyong calls out. Dongyoung can here the ladle scrapping the pot, scratching along the plate Taeyong's serving him on and something in him snaps when he sees the genuine small smile on Taeyong's face. It's nestled on it like it's gonna be there for a while and Dongyoung knows it probably has something to do with Jaehyun because recently it's all about that stupid lycan mix anyways. “I added a little more lime to the sauce when I was mixing it. I've been trying it out with Jaehyun recently and he seemed to like it a lot so I hope you like it too, you guys have similar tastes.”

“But I'm not Jaehyun.” Dongyoung says, standing up in the middle of his living room and Taeyong's smile drops. His eyes flutter and then he frowns, “Never said you were I just said—”

“Yeah I heard what you said. It's not like you haven't been comparing me to him for the past few weeks.” Dongyoung shrugs, his nails digging into his thigh and there it goes, the path to destruction because yeah, he's fucking up. “You know, I'm like my own person, Taeyong. I'm Dongyoung. Jaehyun is Jaehyun. Stop saying we're similar when I have nothing in common with him.”

Taeyong's frown only deepens, “I don't see why you're getting upset. He's my friend and you're my friend and I care about both of you. There really shouldn't be a probl—”

“Jaehyun? A _friend_?” Dongyoung snorts. “He wants to date you and by the looks of it, you guys are already there! You just need to make it official.”

“You're being stupid, Dongyoung. We went on a date once.” Taeyong replies, finally setting down the plate just as it thunders loudly outside. Dongyoung tenses, knows that the universe is telling him to stop before he ruins a semi good thing but he doesn't, he persists.

“Wow, you really too oblivious and stupid for your own good. It's so inconvenient at times, am I gonna have to spell it out for you?” Dongyoung huffs.

Something in Taeyong's face changes, his saturé straighten and he sighs. “Oh, I see. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you then.” He whispers and it doesn't sit right with Dongyoung. He hates how he's the reason for that tone and it makes him anxious when Taeyong grabs his keys and walks out.

Dongyoung shuts his eyes. “Don't walk out. Don't walk out. Don't walk out.” On one hand, he's really fucked up but on the other hand, if he doesn't follow Taeyong, it's gonna be a lot harder to get into his good graces later. Dongyoung tries to convince himself for a short minute that maybe Taeyong deserves someone as good as Jaehyun. Dongyoung is damaged goods.

The thunder outside booms in his apartment and it breaks him. But everyone is damaged in their own way and he'd be damned if he lost something as good as Taeyong. He deserves something good like Taeyong.

So he bolts, slamming his door behind him so hard it shakes the floor a bit. He's thankful that he lives on the 7th floor, makes it easier for him to have time to catch up. There's no way in hell Taeyong's made it out the building yet.

Dongyoung splashes the puddles of water collecting on the base of each step, his jeans getting wet and his shoes soaking but he hears sniffling as he gets to the 3rd floor. He peeks over the railing quick, catches a glimpse of Taeyong's pink hair descending on the 2nd flight of stairs and he runs like the devil's chasing him.

Taeyong looks like a wet dog from behind when Dongyoung sees him. He hates how open the apartments are, sucks for rainy days like this where the stairs are dangerous and conveniently the elevators don't work. “Taeyong!” Dongyoung calls out once he starts down the stairs.

Taeyong looks back, sniffling before he's picking up the pace trying to get down the stairs faster but Dongyoung's got longer legs. Dongyoung barely gets a handful of Taeyong's t-shirt when he's close and pulls. Taeyong yelps, back hitting Dongyoung's chest and he whimpers when Dongyoung extends his wings—covers them from the rain and Dongyoung feels Taeyong's skin warm up under his touch. “I'm sorry.” Dongyoung yells over the rain.

Taeyong hums, turning to look at him. His nose red and his cheeks pink and Dongyoung knows they're both going to feel this later. “I'm sorry for misguiding my frustration towards you. You've better than anyone I've ever befriended, anyone I've ever loved. You feel like a home away from home and I haven't felt that in a while.”

Dongyoung wipes his mouth with his hand, a nervous tick he's picked up and licks his lip. “It scares me how much you trust and respect me. You're a good thing I don't wanna mess up and I don't wanna lose, I know this now. I can't afford to lose you too and I'd be damned if I lost you over a headass brokeback mountain kinda guy like Jung Jaehyun.”

Taeyong huffs, “One, Jaehyun is from New York not the Midwest and I’ve told you time and time again, he’s just my friend.” Dongyoung rolls his eyes at that. “Two, You're emotionally constipated and have the audacity to call me oblivious when I've been pining over you for as long as I could remember. You remembered when we first met? You we're so beautiful, pure and _that_ caught my attention. It's always been you over _everyone_. All I do is blindly put my faith in you and I don't ever expect anything back but I know that it's there—the fact that you're reliance on me is evident is enough for me to keep coming back.”

Taeyong shifts his weight in one leg, shivers when thunder booms around them again and he continues, glaring at Dongyoung. “ _Hell_ , the universe keeps crossing our paths. We're both just fucked and god, Dongyoung I can't stand being away from you. Honestly it physically hurts, I burn up and feel light-headed and it's nothing I can do because that's just how Phoenix's get when we've imprinted. It makes me mentally exhausted and maybe it's time we listen to what the universe has tried to show us all long. Maybe we could—”

Dongyoung stops him mid thought. He rubs in-between Taeyong's eyebrows, pulls his cheek so he stops frowning and ruffles his wings. Taeyong's got this look on his face like he's grown another head but he could careless because Taeyong likes him back. He feels like a youngling again. He hasn't felt this giddy since he got his first feather. “I'm done being mad at you, I'm done not being with you.” Dongyoung whispers.

Taeyong's eyes soften, a hint of a smile on his face and his cheeks get pinker. “I'm done too.” He replies. Dongyoung's heart swells, he can hear his heartbeat in his ear and he surges forward excitedly. He kisses Taeyong like he's gonna wash away with the rain and moans when their bodies press together. It feels so so _so_ right to be like this, kissing Taeyong and Taeyong kissing him, regardless of how uncoordinated it is because of how excited they are.

“Let's go home.” Taeyong whispers.

“Let's.”

 

-

 

Dongyoung likes the way Taeyong's touches him—gentle, almost a ghost of a touch because he's so nervous. It's endearing. Dongyoung hums into Taeyong's mouth, pulls his hand so he can comfortably rest it on Dongyoung's nape. Taeyong pulls away, eyebrows furrowing and he bumps his nose against Dongyoung's. “This is okay?” he ask.

Dongyoung's heart swells, palms sweating against the bed sheets and he curls his fingers around them to steady himself. Taeyong's been nothing but good— _great_ to him and he's too good, _loyal_ , it scares Dongyoung; But he nods nonetheless, leans back in to give Taeyong more bruising kisses.

Taeyong gives him nothing less than what he wants, he's verbal, attentive and giving. He notes when Dongyoung groans into his mouth because he tugs at his hair or when Dongyoung shakes because he brushes a knee against his front. It's all _new._ Taeil couldn't have compared to Taeyong.

Taeyong is blazing, scorching, enveloping to the point that Dongyoung feels like he could get drunk and addicted to him. Taeyong kisses like a dream, _feels_ like a dream and Dongyoung wants more. He wants Taeyong's touches on his wings, Taeyong's quiet moans and more tenfold and beyond.

“This is different.” Taeyong groans, fumbling with his shirt because Dongyoung won't stop kissing him. “It's never felt like this with Yuta.” Taeyong clarifies further once Dongyoung got his hands _on_ him.

Dongyoung stops, “Did you have feelings for Yuta?”

Taeyong hums, “Besides platonic? No.”

“And what about me?” Dongyoung follows up, scooting so they're chest to chest again—breaths mingling and Taeyong smiles. “What kinda feelings do you have for me?”

Taeyong giggles softly, tries to roll out from under Dongyoung's touch and elbows Dongyoung in the rib instead. His laughter echoes off the wall, it's nothing but harmonious to Dongyoung. His face cradled by warm hands and Taeyong kisses his nose, their eyes meeting. Dongyoung _sees_ it in the way Taeyong gazes at him, his answer to Dongyoung's question. His moans softly and leans up fast to kiss Taeyong again.

“Fuck, Taeyong.” Dongyoung mumbles, hands working fast, trying to pull them closer than humanly possible. Taeyong squeaks at the way Dongyoung touches him but eases into it, thrives off his touch.

Dongyoung spends time burning the image of every noise, twitch, and expression Taeyong does into his mind for safe keeping. He wants nothing more but to reciprocate all the years of loyalty Taeyong's given him and more. With his nose pressed against the latter's cheek, both breathless, blissful and sweaty— Dongyoung whispers, “I do too. I love you too.”

 

-

 

The night somehow extends itself thereafter. Dongyoung stops keeping track after 1 a.m., favoring the warmth and radiance of Taeyong's body over time. ( _It's a social construct anyways._ )

“The King,” Dongyoung starts, pulling Taeyong closer against his chest. “He loved you?”

It’s a loaded question. The King had admire Taeyong, idolized him in ways. The King was gentle and wholeheartedly devoted to Taeyong. Taeyong pulled at the loose thread of his pillow before he sighs, “His name was Johnny.” Dongyoung raises an eyebrow at that.

“Not our new Johnny. The king was only a couple months older than me and I thrived off his praise. I was everything to him and he was everything to me. Despite being a beloved king, there was still people out to get him. A royal witch from the neighboring kingdom thought that if they had turned me into a human, attacking what the King loved the most, he’d comply to their demands. It only backfired when the King realized he cherished me more as human than when I was a bird.”

Dongyoung presses a soft kiss to Taeyong’s nape, “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” Taeyong hums, fingers intertwining with Dongyoung's over his stomach. “It’s fine. It’s easier to talk about it now that centuries have passed.”

“Okay.” Dongyoung mumbles.

“Being a human was very different from being a bird. Obviously,” Taeyong laughs softly, “Johnny did nothing but take care for me, always imploring when I was by myself. He really showed he was as loyal to me as I was to him. That made me love him more. I had my own room, my own clothes, my own belongings and I had the King.The King never married because of me. I think about how dramatic and stupid it is now but back then, it made me happy. I was happy when he'd take me out to the gardens and feed me fresh grapes and berries till I napped under the sun. I was happy when he'd take me in his study and talk to me like I was an equal.”

Taeyong sighed, “I was happy when he'd pull me out onto the balcony of his bedroom, stargazing and then he'd kiss me. Sometimes softly, a quick peck and it's over or he'd kiss me with so much passion and fever that it left both of us breathless— cheeks rosey. I was happy when he made love to me. The King meant everything to me and when he died, all his riches were left to me. His cousin had taken the throne and I had stayed for bit more, guiding his cousin in some of his reign but then I just left.” Dongyoung can feel the way Taeyong's heart beats fast, the way Taeyong's breath comes out short.

“I had money to survive. It was lonely. I seeked out various witches to reverse the spell, all failed but one helped me be able to shift when I want to. It made traveling easier again, bearable. Things pass in a blur and then I remember seeing you in a swing club. And from there you know most of my life.” Taeyong shrugs, turning to see Dongyoung. His fingers gliding in his skin before he leans in to kiss him. Dongyoung hums, “Yeah, I know about Yuta and everyone else. I was really just curious about the King. If I'm being honest.”

Taeyong snorts, punching Dongyoung square in the chest. “Jealous much? It was centuries ago! He was my first, that's all there is to it.”

Dongyoung hums. “I'm not jealous. I'm just trying to piece you together."

Taeyong nose scrunches, “Mushy.” He complains and pushes Dongyoung away from him. Dongyoung laughs only snuggles back up to Taeyong and kisses him softly. “What about me? What am I to you?” Dongyoung asks, shutting his eyes when Taeyong runs gentle fingers over his cheeks.

Taeyong hums, palm resting flat on Dongyoung's cheek. “An angel."

“Har-Har.” Dongyoung deadpans.

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “You didn't let me finish.”  Taeyong beams up at Dongyoung, “You’re like a never changing constant in my life. We kinda both rely on each other, don’t we? We thrive off each other but it’s in a good way, not toxic like what I’ve seen in relationships in the past. You, uh, complete me.”

“Mushy.” Dongyoung teases. Taeyong pinches Dongyoung’s cheek but let’s the latter kiss him again. It’s sweet, soft and passionate in the way it needs to be－in a way where it conveys the way they feel. Dongyoung has spent centuries getting to know Taeyong but it feels like he’s only getting to really know him now. Nothing excites him more than knowing this is only a beginning of a new chapter.


End file.
